


Romantic Is Just Another Word for Loser

by tuesday



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Venom is kind of ... a loser.  Someone else might say romantic, but Venom knows what he is.  Most of the people on this crowded rock, hurtling through space headed for a bigger, wetter rock filled with tasty creatures ripe for the eating, are in it for the feast or the glory.Venom?  Venom wants to meet his soulmate.





	Romantic Is Just Another Word for Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Over four years without posting outside exchanges, but then I watched this adorable xeno rom-com and suddenly I'm feeling very fannish again. (What do you mean Venom 2018 wasn't a xeno rom-com? Are you sure we watched the same movie?) I had a lot of feelings and wrote what you can read as either a soulmate AU or just canon from Venom's point of view.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of beta, but man, I want to post before this dies in my wip folder with a hundred other fic. That, and I'm not certain I even know anyone in this fandom. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

Venom is kind of ... a loser. Someone else might say romantic, but Venom knows what he is. Most of the people on this crowded rock, hurtling through space headed for a bigger, wetter rock filled with tasty creatures ripe for the eating, are in it for the feast or the glory.

Venom? Venom wants to meet his soulmate.

—

He gets kidnapped off the rock by what should be food in a tin can. Worse, they jar him. Preserved meat is the worst meat.

It's insulting. They don't even want to eat him.

—

Riot escapes, because Riot is a bad-ass. Then he crashes the ship, because what do the rest of them matter when Riot can go try his hand at being an advanced scouting party of one?

He leaves them all in their little preserving jars. Asshole.

—

The aliens keep either trying to feed them or appease them with tiny, fuzzy hosts. It's difficult to tell until Venom can bond with one and find out what the noises they make with their mouths actually mean.

Venom eats the liver of the rat he managed to stuff himself in. It's not as satisfying as he imagines the aliens hiding behind glass would be. He snarls, and one bares its teeth back at him. Somehow, it doesn't read as a threat.

He wants to eat their face.

—

They give him a person, because humans are like symbiotes when it comes down to it. Those in charge don't hesitate to sacrifice their weaker, more vulnerable members. Venom respects them almost as much as he hates them.

He settles for digging through his host's knowledge and memories, then consuming all its juicy, delicious organs.

—

They give him another one. He's not so hungry this time. That, and—these memories. He knows that face. He knows that smile, that baring of teeth that doesn't signify aggression and an imminent attempt at taking a chunk out of his flesh. That stupid, stupid face, attached to a stupider man who gives away resources he doesn't have to spare. Venom loves it, loves him.

Eddie. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. Venom chants the name to himself safe in the confines of his own mind.

Venom will keep this host for as long as he's able. They are his best lead. After all, Venom is a loser, and this is his first, best shot at finding the one that properly belongs to him. He may have been lucky this time, but it's not like his perfect match is going to walk straight into this lab and take him home.

—

His perfect match walks straight into the lab, bumbling around in the dark while fumbling with his phone.

Venom pounds on the clear barrier separating them. "Eddie!" he cries alongside his current, dying host. "Let me out! Eddie!"

Eddie does. What a good man. What a fool. What a perfect morsel trying to cram its way down a hungry throat.

Venom slides in, sweet and easy. It's a perfect fit. It's perfect. Eddie's perfect.

It takes a chase, nearly falling face-first off a tree, and a great deal of coaxing, but Eddie takes him home.

—

Venom is a loser. He has practiced this. He knows exactly what to say, what to do.

But he's tired. Keeping the Maria host alive so long without any proper food, then saving Eddie's (perfect, stupid, perfect) ass from all those guards without even the chance to adjust to the change in body was exhausting. They're literally starving.

After they eat, then.

—

Eddie is kind of a loser, too. Venom barely has a chance to show his face in the bathroom mirror, and Eddie shrieks and throws himself backwards. He hits the wall so hard he leaves a dent. He has a concussion; he has a bit of a brain bleed.

It takes Venom the whole time Eddie's unconscious to fix this.

When Eddie finally wakes, his jailer has sent a retrieval squad.

"Don't answer the door," Venom advises, but of course Eddie does.

—

There's another chase, this time with cars and a motorcycle.

"That was actually kind of cool," Eddie says.

Eddie—his host, his match—thinks Venom is cool.

The SUV hits almost as hard as that realization.

—

They're soaking wet and there's no handy reflection to show Venom in all his glory, but Venom makes do. He pushes his face out as its own makeshift limb and holds it instead of a projection in front of Eddie's face. He introduces himself: "I am Venom, and you are mine."

Eddie wants to know if they're going to eat more people. That's fair; food is important, too.

—

The next few hours are almost fun. There's a nice long walk together from shore to the building where Eddie wants to leave his phone. There's a nice view of the city's lights and Eddie whimpering endearingly in his head over the view, only ruined a little bit by the landing plane passing overhead. There's a really nice fight, and while Eddie doesn't let Venom eat anyone, there's always next time. They round it off with a car ride with a woman Venom knows from Eddie's memories is the most beautiful woman in the world.

"That's nice," Venom preens as Eddie takes his advice for a heart to heart, as there's every chance every person on this Earth will be dead or dying once the rest of the symbiotes have their way.

It's all very, very nice until the hospital and the reveal that Venom's been snacking a little (he can fix it!) and the noise and separation and—

"We're done," Eddie says.

We're done—it echoes in every auditory receptor, washes over every thought and hope and charming memory.

 _We're done_.

—

Never. Going. To. Happen.

—

There's a vent.

There's a dog.

There's Eddie's unconscious body being dragged away, and there—

There's the most beautiful woman in the world.

—

Anne might have had a fleeting thought, a spark of distant memory, but yes, the kiss is definitely Venom's idea.

—

What follows is terrible and glorious, terrifying and astounding. Riot is a bad-ass, but Venom is riding his soulmate. The fight is nothing like the one-sided beat-down Venom would expect with any other host, on any other day. They still lose—but in the end, they also win.

It was worth it, Venom thinks, burning as they fall and hoping that the speed he bled off as a makeshift parachute is enough. Eddie was, is, worth every second.

Then they hit water, and he knows no more.

—

"Venom," he hears, and he's barely held together, seeping away into the ocean with every second. "Venom!"

Venom's already said his goodbyes. He expects this to be just one more.

Eddie cups a hand, opens his mouth, and swallows Venom down along with approximately half a gallon of seawater. It's the most romantic thing Venom has ever seen or experienced in his life.

"You are," and Venom says it, thinks it, with every bit of affection he holds, "such a loser, Eddie."

—

Venom is kind of a loser. He wouldn't change that. It's what allows him to fit, to be a perfect match, with this absolute disaster of a human being. Venom is kind of a loser, but Eddie Brock is, too.


End file.
